Suicidal & Pregnant
by deadsilence95
Summary: A girl of a wealthy family had gone through depression and possessed suicidal thoughts almost half her life. Then hits the event in her life when she's raped and becomes pregnant from an unknown man. She still remained suicidal. Who can save her before she and her developing innocent child drops off the face of the Earth? Story better than summary. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Suicidal and Pregnant**

**I know. This my third story that I just came up with. Also writing 'Newborn Demon Hunter' and 'A Family of Assassins?', I thought about having a more easier story to write to so if I'm getting writer's block from those two stories. Plus they're more challenging to write. Soooo happy reading. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Hyuga Hinata

"What is your name?" asked a woman in a casual dress with black hair and red eyes.

"Hyuga Hinata." answered a girl with long midnight blue hair.

"How old are you?"

"15. Turning 16 in two months."

"What school do you go to and what grade are you in?"

"I'm currently a junior at Konoha Academy."

"Hobbies?"

"I love to draw and play the violin."

"Relationships with family members or friends?"

The girl went silent. "Relationship with my family isn't good...my little sister is my only friend."

"What is the reason you have come here to this place?"

"Because...I'm a depressed, and suicidal girl." she answered slowly as she lifted her head to look at the therapist, revealing her fair skin and lavender colored eyes, with tiny darkness under her eyes.

**Hinata's POV **

It's just like what I said, my name is Hyuga Hinata, and I'm nothing but a depressed, suicidal human being. I attend Konoha Academy as a junior, I love to draw and play the violin, and my sister is my only friend. I have spent most of my life in this condition because after mother died, my father, Hyuga Hiashi, started being very abusive and mean to me. He'd always make me do things I don't want to do, whether it's early in the morning or late at night. And also he would come at me and land blows on my for messing up on the simplest things.

My little sister, Hanabi, had been by me all this time through my pain. Even though she 5 years younger than me, she knows how to help her sister with the simplest things, but...when I would unexpectedly try to kill myself, she would be the only one to stop me.

At school, I was completely anti-social. I had no friends at all. No one at the school really liked me because I'm part of the Hyuga Family, and everyone dislikes like the Hyuga family because of strict behavior and negativity. I get bullied pretty much everyday by a group of cheerleaders of the school, and maybe the athletic people too. It's a daily thing...getting abused in school, and at home, I would go to be with a body covered in bruises.

I ended up having these thoughts that if no one cares for me, why am I even walking on the face of the Earth? Why didn't I just release myself from my hell life? From my thoughts, I had tried to cut myself, tried to strangle myself with a string, and was tried to hang biggest ones were climbing on top of buildings anf fixing to jump. I never actually jumped because I didn't think I could do it, or someone witnessed me and my actions. I have been taken to the mental hospital countless times, but everyone kept thinking nothing wasn't wrong with me and sent me home.

I'm not mentally disturbed, I'm just full of depression, and as a suicider myself, even I know I need help. Help from my sister isn't enough. The kind of help I need, is someone who can completely cure me, but I don't know anyone who can cure me from my pain and suffering.

Who will save me?

* * *

Today is Wedensday, and I just visited a therapist named Yuhi Kurenai. After talking to her for one day, I took a liking to her. She's really kind and beautiful. She commented that for someone depressed, I acted too normal before her. From today and on, I'll be visiting twice or three times a week. She'll ask me questions and I'll answer the truth.

I left the center and headed to the bus stop nearby. My home is like 30 minutes away from the school by car and the therapist office was about 5 minutes from the school. Now I have to head straight home before father puts a knife up me.

The bus stop was coming up ahead. I looked into my bag and pulled out my wallet. Bus rides cost about 300 yen, which isn't bad. I and 4 other people waited for the same bus to come. After about 7 minutes, the bus came. I walked on the bus, put the money in, and tried to find a seat. I was getting misleading looks from some of the people on the bus. There was no empty seat, so I just stood and held my hand on the pole during the ride home.

As the bus was in motion, I looked out the window. We passed a lot of stores and some medium size buildings. Lights were beginning to turn on because it was getting a little dark outside. The people were walking freely into the streets, children laughing and playing, couples embracing and kissing, things I always wished that would happen to me someday, but...I still have a lot of doubts for it all.

About 20 minutes later, the bus stopped about 5 minutes away from the mansion. I walked the rest of the way to the big house. I walked pasted the gate, down the long, 2 minute path towards the front doors. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. The door was making creaking noises as I slowly opened it, revealing the bright lights of the inside.

When I completely walked in, I closed the door. There were maids all in the hallways, cleaning the shiny floors, which look shiny everyday for them to be cleaned everyday..

"G-Good evening, everyone." I greeted. None of them said anything back, they just continued cleaning. I lowered my head and just continued on upstairs to my room.

I made it to my large, lavender colored room. It's so big that I can't describe it. All I can say about it is that my bed is big enough for two, maybe three people, I was a large plasma t.v., a large closet, a mirror that's a part of my dresser, rugged floor, I even have my own bathroom so I won't have to leave my room to use the bathroom.

I walked into my bathroom, which also was large on the inside. I had a really large tub that only I sit in, a small shower, a fancy like sink, and a nice toilet. Even though it's all a lot, it doesn't make me happy at all. I went by the sink and switched on the water. I spreaded some cold water on my face. After that, I then looked up in the mirror at my face. My face was definally looking different. I'm more pale than ever, and I have darkness under my eyes. Even my hair wasn't looking good. I even looked at my arm, which had a cut on it. One of my bullies cut my arm with scissors at school today.

I used the time to cover it up. It's not like I'm trying to hide it or anything. Afterwards, I looked into the mirror one more time and observed my face and asked myself a very important question.

"Will I ever be normal again?"

* * *

**Pretty tough huh. Well, how do you like it? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Naruto

**Suicidal & Pregnant**

Chapter 2: Meet Naruto

It was probably about 6:00 p.m. right now. The workers usually go home around this time, just leaving me, Hanabi, Neji, and father in this big house. Neji is my cousin, and he's just as bad as father. He his parents had died when I was 5 and he blamed it all on me. Even today he's still blamed on me.

Dinner is always something I have to cook. I finished the homework I recieved and headed downstairs to the kitchen, which is big like a fancy restaurant's kitchen.

I looked inside all the pantry's and gathered everything to cook what father wanted me to make. It took me about 45 minutes to make the dish. Before I even finished, Hanabi, Neji, and father was already waiting in the dining room for the dish. I went as fast as I could because father believes he have to rush me even when I'm cooking. I got out the plates, put the dish on the plates, and headed towards the dining room, holding a plate full of about 8 plates, big and small.

"Dinner is ready." I said softly.

"It's about fucking time." I sat the tray on the table and placed a plate infront of them one at a time. Father looked at the food and saw that something was missing. "Where the fuck is the dessert?"

"You said that I could eat first, then make the dessert, father." I answered, with shock.

"Well from now on, you won't eat until EVERYTHING is cooked! Understand?" I nodded. "Not to mention you forgot our drinks."

"I didn't..." I just sighed and walked back into the kitchen. I made the drinks, I was just carrying a big ass try full of 4 people's food. I carried the drinks back into the dining room and sat the drinks infront of them one at a time. I went back into the kitchen, and prepared the dessert, for another 30 minutes. After 30 minutes, I bought the dessert to them.

"You can eat now. I'm going." he said in a low voice. He was already finished his food. He got up out his seat and walked out the dining room. I took off the apron and sat at the table, across from where Hanabi was sitting. She staring right at me, but I didn't look at her. Even though she's like my only friend, I be too ashamed to speak to her sometimes.

"Dinner's really good, sis. What was it?" I looked towards her.

"Roast, rice, and gravy."

"Right." She said as she nervously giggled for asking a dumb question.

"I'm eaten better. Hinata's cooking taste like she throw up in it. I'm out of here." Neji said as he left. Father made me make dessert, but they didn't even much grab any of the pie. And whenever there are leftovers, I have to eat it because father hates wasting food. Hanabi smacked her lips.

"I really can't believe this at all. I mean, you don't do anything wrong at all and they're just being...douchbags." Hanabi said the last word in a low voice.

"Hanabi, please don't worry about it. My day will come soon when I'll escape from this place." Hanabi knew exactly what Hinata mean't.

"Sis, please stop thinking about that."

"Who knows, unless someone can really help me, I'll stop my imbecile nonsense." Hanabi looked at her with sadness in her eyes. I looked at her the same way. "I know...you much hate to have a sister who's...messed up like this."

"I honestly do, but...you are my only sister, so I'm just trying to give you some support. I know someone to change you. You just...need some time." she said with a small smile. She was right about that though. My last attempt was a couple of days ago. Now that I'm meeting a therapist, I'm hoping she'll really help me.

"Yea. You're right. Sorry for worrying you so much." I apologized.

"It's alright...but I'll still continue to worry." Hanabi reached across the table and grabbed a piece of the apple pie I made. She tasted it and really admired it.

"Mmmm, it's delicious as always. Some people should take the time to admire your desserts." she complemented, which made me feel a little bit happy, but my problem is that I can't smile. I don't know how to smile at all. I'm a totally stoic human being.

Awhile later, Hanabi and I left the dining room, went to our rooms, and prepared to go to sleep. I decided to take a bath before going to sleep. I turned on the water and poured in some bubble bath to fill up the bath. While that was going on, I slipped off my clothes one at a time. I first slipped off my skirt and my underwear. Removing the clothings reveal bruises on both my knees, from running and falling down a lot. It explains why I wear high knee socks. Then I had on the school's sweatshirt that was kinda a yellowish color. I removed that, revealing my school uniform and arms. I looked at my arms, there were tiny, dried up cuts on them, from when I cut myself. The purpose of my sweatshirt is to hide the cuts. The then removed my school shirt, revealing my stomach. I don't do anything to much stomach at all, but when father beats me, he does. There's still bruises on my stomach from a few days ago, and also my ribs are still sore from the last beating. Only thing left on me was my bra. I took it off revealing my DD Cup breasts, which is also a body part that never really been harmed. I looked in the mirror at my entire body. Everything on my body were either bruises earned by father, or me harming myself.

i turned off the water and gently put myself in the tub. I sat in there, relaxing the entire time I was in it.

About 25 minutes of relaxation, I hoped out the tub and wrapped my towel around me. I walked out the bathroom and looked in my dresser for my pajamas. I picked out these light blue colored pjs and put the on over my body.

I headed right for my bed and fell right on it. Everyday is always exhausting in many ways. As I laid down on my bed, I spotted a picture I had sitting on my dresser. It was a picture of my mom, right before her death, and little me, the last smile I made. I put my index and middle finger on the picture.

"Goodnight, mother." were my last words before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was already on the bus to the school. I indeed was very tired. Everyday I'm tired like this, but I can never do anything about it, because I can never sleep like I want to.

After riding for 30 minutes, I made it to the school. It is a really large school, filled with people from all over Konoha. I walked through the gates, towards the doors.

**NO POV**

About a minute behind Hinata is a boy that's about the same age as her. A description that would best describe him as tall, has blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and as a nice body. His name is Uzumaki Naruto.

He's also a sophomore in high school, well-known all of the entire school. Being part of a high middle-class family, he indeed does have money. His parents are in the medical field too. His father, Uzumaki Minato is a professional surgeon and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina is the nurse.

He walked through the gate with his blue school uniform pants, white shirt, with a black tie, and a black jacket over the shirt, looking straight ahead as he headed towards the two doors of the school.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Today seems like it's going to be so slow today. Been tired pretty much everyday of this week. I sighed.

"Naruto." I turned to my side and saw my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. "Hey."

"Morning man." I dapped him off.

"Morning."

"Did you do the Geometry homework?" I asked Sasuke. He nodded.

"Yea, I did it this time. Shikaku-sensei sure do the most. Did you do it? Because you know if you don't, he's going to keep you after school."

"Well since mom wants me at the hospital afterschool, I had no choice but to do all my homework. She's already getting mad that I'm messing up." I said. Both of us had just entered through the doors of the school.

"I've noticed it too. You've been too quiet lately, which is unusual for someone like you, who's always loud." I chuckled a bit. He's right, I am a loud person, but I haven't been feeling it lately.

"True." Sasuke was silent for a second. I already knew what he was about to ask me.

"Is it because of her?" he asked lowly. I nodded.

"Yeah." we went by our lockers and gathered our shit. "I know it's been a week, but motherfucker, we've gone out for 4 years, and this is what she do to me. I must've been very blind these 4 years."

"Well...I don't know. If you find more about the reasons for her cheating, then you'll have a reason to wonder why she decided to diss you like that." He's right about that. I was so depressed that I barely spoken to anyone.

But the story goes a lot like this, I'm 15 years old now, about to be 16 in a few days. Since I was like 11 or 12, I have gone out with this girl name Shion. She has long, beautiful blond hair, purplish colored eyes, and really fair skin. She looked a lot like a real angel, at least when I first saw her, she was always shy and never really talked much to anyone. I had a crush on her and a girl named Sakura, but Shion was so much more independent and nice that I just really started to like her. Then she said she liked me too and that's when we went out.

Those four years were a really good time though because we always went to places, always been by each other house, done things our parents or friends don't know about, it was wonderful.

But then just recently, I had gone by her house and saw her making out with some other guy. My body was flowing with so much anger when I saw those two that I just charged over to them, and we began knocking the fuck out of each other. The battle ended with me knocking the fuck out of him, and without even looking at Shion, I just escaped from the house. sadness just built-in me for the whole week. No one, not even my parents couldn't cheer me up. But right now, I'm just wondering what she plan on trying to do after doing what she had done.

I was in my first period Geometry when the bell had rung. My usual seat in the class is in the last row by the window, in the like the middle of the row. There's actually no one in here. Maybe I'm too early. I then heard some shuffling around in the class. I looked around until I saw a girl who was way in the last seat of the row I was sitting in. This weird, mute girl known as Hyuga Hinata.

She went through her things and took out her notes and stuff, already ready to work. I then saw her eyes meet to mine.

Her eyes were wide open as she stared at me. Never have I really seen her look straight at me. I saw that her lips were beginning to move, like she wanted to say something.

"A-Ano...g-good morning...Naruto." she said as she bowed her head slightly from the desk. My face was so full of confusion and shockness. This girl never looked at me or talked to me,and she said good morning to me for the first time. Should I say something back? I stayed silent for about few seconds before responding to her surprise greeting.

"Morning. How are you?"

"U-Um, f-fine." She's a stutterer alright. I turned back around in my desk, still slightly shocked. I never expected her to speak to me. I'm pretty sure she didn't either.

The bell rung about 5 minutes later for our first class.

**HINATA's POV**

I have spoken to Uzumaki Naruto...for the first time in my life. Wow. I...I didn't think someone like him would associate with...someone like me. Especially being...a Hyuga and all, and Uchiha Sasuke his best friend, who hates the Hyugas with a passion, even me.

Everyone started walking in the class after the bell had rung. I saw how the students are always really friendly with each other, like the way Hanabi is, but Hanabi is my sister. Will I ever have a real friend?

Some of them shot those looks at me, giving me the, "why is she even alive", look. I get it pretty much everyday, so it doesn't really bother me anymore. I even heard whispers about me.

"Look at her, sitting there looking all cool and shit when she know she isn't shit at all. Wait, I'll take that back, she IS shit!" the two girls thatr were commenting about me were laughing at their own comment. I didn't even look at them at all, because it's always the same two girls that greet me every morning with something insulting to say to me.

Our geometry teacher, Shikaku, entered the classroom, looking tired as ever, like he wanted to go right back to sleep.

"Good morning, students." All of them kept on talking and chattering. "I SAID GOOD MORNING, STUDENTS!" he shouted loud enough for the whole classroom to hear. They all immediately silenced and looked straight towards the teacher.

"Good morning, Shikaku-sensei."

"That's more like it. I'll start taking the role now." Shikaku sensei started calling out the names.

When he got to my name, I said a simple, low, "H-Here." he continued on calling on the names until I heard him call Naruto's name.

"Yo." he answered, like he himself was tired. His name was the last name on the list.

"I hope you all did the homework, because I plan on picking it up today. Don't try to copy if you didn't do it because I will take it and straight up fail you." he said with laziness in his voice as he began to walk around, checking for the homework.

After about an hour and fifteen minutes, class had ended. Second class was really nothing either, just Japanese/English Class, where we're being taught some English and Japanese stuff. Even though we are Japanese, we don't know everything like we should.

After second period was third period Chemistry, a science class where we do experiments on all sorts of different things. My chemistry teacher is Kakashi-sensi, and today, our experiment is to mix some elements together to make something amazing.

"Well, today is our experiment as planned. Get together with your partner and prepare for the experiment." I never had a partner for this class. I did every experiment alone, and still got a 100% for the experiments.

"Kakashi-sensei, my partner is absent." I heard the voice and found out it was Naruto's. He usually works with his girlfriend, Shion, who hasn't been at school for a couple of days. A boy with brown hair, red tattoo marks across his face, and fangs in his mouth.

He walked towards Naruto, and looked right at me too. Oh no. He's going to make us be partners? She bought Naruto over to my direction.

"Hinata, I understand how much you like to work alone, but for today, would you like to work with Naruto?" He asked kindly. I felt everyone's eyes on me, waiting to say yes or no, or for what Naruto is going to say when I do answer.

I nodded a yes and stuttered out, "U-Um, o-ok."

"You ok with this Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

He nodded. "Sure, why not." he sat next to Hinata in the empty seat onside of her. Hinata felt strange because of how someone's sitting really close to her. No one never even go near Hinata.

Sensei explained the entire project, we gathered our materials and safety equipment, and got ready to start our experiment.

"You know how to do this kind of stuff?" he asked me.

"N-Not really, h-honestly." I answered truthfully. I really didn't know too much about mixtures. Some mixtures tend to cause explosions in the class, which makes sensei very angry.

"Hm...he wants us to use common sense and mix stuff without even knowing if it'll explode, based on what he taught us." He picked up a bottle full of sulfuric acid. He held it a little too close to him.

"U-Um, b-be careful with that."

"Of that's right." He began to put the acid down. He carefully opened it up as someone from the class who passed us up with more equipment bumped into Naruto, causing some of the acid to spill on the floor. "Shit!" he turned around, it was a red-headed guy that passed us. "Fucking god. How do we get this up?" he shouted.

I looked around for something to help out with the mess. I don't know how to clean up acid so my only choice was to call sensei.

"S-Sensei!" She came rushing into the lab.

"What the hell!? Oh god. Everyone, get out the lab!" Everyone rushed out the lab, avoiding the acid on the floor as they rushed. Only me, Naruto, and sensei stood in the lab.

"How dd this happen?!"

"I don't know. All I did was open it and someone bumped into me, making loose balance and dropping it."

"Christ, what a mess." he began trying to clean up the acid. "Go back to the lab, I'll talk to you two after class." We walked back to the classroom section of the class. Everyone was shooting us glaring looks, for ruining the lab for them.

After class, Kakashi-sensei called for us both.

"You two know you have detention for this right?"

"But sensei, we didn't do it on purpose. That red-headed guy purposely bumped into me and made me drop." Naruto explained.

"How do you know he did it on purpose? He was carrying a lot of equipment. He probably just drifted on accident." Naruto sighed. He was pretty much defeated by him. "I have to meet my parents at the hospital after school." he whined.

"I called her mom already, she said she can wait. And Hinata, I called your father too. He sounded very disappointed too." He told father? But...we didn't even do anything wrong. I gulped.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Don't take it personally. You two didn't know what to do when the acid spilled when I did tell you what to do. Must've not payed attention all this time. So you two will stay and clean up the lab after school. Got it?"

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Whatever." I just did a light nod and walked right out the classroom. Naruto followed behind me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after school then." I nodded. He walked off toward his own direction. I headed towards the girl's restroom.

When I got in, I opened one of the bathroom stalls and used the toilet. I heard the door open and about a minimum of three girls walked in. When I finished, I walked out the stall, and saw three of my bullies; Karin, Tayuya, and Kin. I back away from them, practically back into the stall.

"Hello, Hyuga bitch." I gulped as Tayuya said my name, in her evil voice. "I thought you would hide from me today."

"Wow, she looks ugly then ever. Pathetic bitch." said Kin lowly.

"W-What now?" I asked, scared out of my mind.

"Well, nothing really. We just feel like giving you another good shit face beating today, if you don't mind." Karin said as she put on an evil grin and bumped her hand with her fist. "Grab her girls." Both Kin and Tayuya forcefully grabbed me as I was struggling to release myself.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Karin slapped me across the face.

"W-Why do you d-do this to me e-everyday?"

"Hm, well, I just really enjoy it. Your like a punching bag to me when I get very angry. Come on girls, lets take her somewhere no one cares about...like...the back of the school."

**NARUTO'S POV**

Fucking detention after school again. This is so much fucking bullshit. He should've gave tha red headed dude a detention too. Is it because he's smart in Chemistry? Or he's just fucking stupid? And working with her...was kinda of fun today. She don't talk much but...she's cool to work with. I don't see why everyone in this school fusses so much about her, even Sasuke.

Somehow...I keep getting a feeling that something is just not right now. But what is it? I turned around. Something definally doesn't feel right.

**NO POV**

Hinata had to pretend that she was just a friend of the girls, just to get past all the teachers and the students in the school, so they wouldn't look like a suspicious group of girls. The girls had led Hinata way behind the school, past the bushes.

The first thing Karin did was push Hinata onto the ground.

"This has the be the best place to beat you up at, because no one can't even find us back her." Kin said while laughing.

Hinata had sat up but Tayuya pushed her back on the ground.

"Stay still you bitch!"

"HE-!" HInata's yell was cut off by Tayuya covering her mouth and Karin slapped her right in the face.

"It's no use! No one will ever heard you from back here. And no one would help you anyway, because everyone hates you." Karin said lowly as she gave HInata a blow to her stomach.

She yelled in pain and coughed.

"Even your own family hates you, which is very pathetic." Kin said as she kicked Hinata in her sides twice. Hinata grabbed her sides in pain as she moved to her other side. She continued on coughing. Karin picked up her arm and pulled down her sweatshirt.

"And look at her arm. She even tried to kill herself, but is too chicken to do it!" All of them laughed outloud. "Come on. Lunch will be over soon. Let's give her pieces of our fist before lunch is over." All three hovered over HInata and continued to torment the fuck out of Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Me?

**Suicidal & Pregnant**

Chapter 3: Helping Me?

**NO POV:**

In the cafeteria sat Naruto's friends, Inuzuka Kiba, a brown-haired, dog loving boy with tattoos on the side of his cheeks; Nara Shikamaru, a lazy, yet very intelligent pineapple head guy; Aburame Shino, another smart, quiet guy, but is stoic sometimes; Akimichi Chouji, a chubby boy whose very friendly to others and hates to be called fat; and of course Uchiha Sasuke, who was introduced earlier in the story. The cafeteria was noisy. All of the boys seemed very tired, but also energetic.

"So, are we still on for the amusement park on Friday?" asked Shikamaru.

"HELL YEAH! This shit is going to be so much fun!" Kiba shouted.

"I'm getting sick just thinking about it." Chouji said in a kinda sick way. He likes amusement parks, but certain rides make him sick.

"What made you guys want to decide to go to the amusement park now anyways? When we could've gone other times?" asked Shino.

"I just thought it would help Naruto out with his depression. I have never saw him this way before, and I just thought that maybe this will help him." explained Sasuke. Sasuke obviously has deep care for his best friend. "Also his birthday is Friday too."

"How old is he turning? 17?" asked Kiba.

"No, 16. He's the youngest."

"Oh that's right. Mr Dumb but very smart too. He fucking knows a lot of Medical shit." Kiba said with a bit of jealousy of Naruto's knowledge for medicine, when he don't know hardly anything about it.

"His family are medical genuses you dick. You should be proud that you know a lot about being a veterinarian. " Shikamaru said as he slapped Kiba in his head.

"Yea, true that."

"Hey guys." All of them turned their head and saw Naruto walking towards their table.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"What took you so long?" complained Kiba.

"Sorry. My partner and I had an accident in Chemistry and got detention for it." They all looked at me with questioning faces.

"Your partner? You worked with her today?" They're obviously talking about Shion.

"No. She wasn't here, so I worked with someone else." I hate to tell Sasuke who it was though, since he has a grudge against her family. "But it's nothing really. This shit doesn't bother me." I said in a kinda mean tone. I was obviously still upset about what happened with my ex. Knowing my friends, they'll never be oblivious about it.

As the guys started talking about random things, I was still thinking about something else.

Even though I really shouldn't care about this, I still wonder why people really dislike her. She doesn't do anyone anything and she's totally harmless. And she's alone, too. She's always by herself everywhere in the school. The my biggest question is how come she's the only person in the entire school wearing the school's sweatshirt, when it's still hot?

I looked into the hallway from his table, and saw three girls running toward the hallway into the bathroom. Oh it's them, Karin and her goons. They have a big habit of bullying someone. Don't know who though because they always bully the person secretly.

...! Wait a minute. I stood from my chair. "I'll be back you guys. I'm going to the restroom." I took my bag with me, just incase I wouldn't come back, since I already missed like 10 minutes of lunch because of damn teacher.

I had walked down the hallway to the doors that lead to the back of the school, onside of the gym. They usually come from somewhere out the back of the school. I looked out the window. I didn't see anything so I just opened the door and stepped out. I looked around and still didn't see anyone. Maybe I was just worrying too much. I sighed. I headed back into the school and back to the cafeteria.

**HINATA's POV**

Oh thank goodness he didn't see me. I hid behind one of the trees when I saw him about to walk outside. If he would've saw me like this...he'd...no he probably wouldn't. He's probably just like the rest of them, cold, mean, selfish.

When he left, I still stayed behind the tree. I was so hurt that I couldn't even move that much.

I stayed there for the rest of the time we had at lunch. When the bell rang, I reported to my fourth period.

* * *

School had finally ended after fourth period. Thankfully, no one noticed anything about me. Even if they did, they wouldn't care anyway.

I still had to go to Kakashi sensei's detention for the spill in science class. I walked to the class.

"Hinata." I turned and saw Neji.

"Your father told me to tell you to stop at the grocery store on your way home. And if you don't, you will pay." At least he actually told me this time.

"O-Ok." Last time, he didn't tell me I was suppose to go to the store and I got a beating for it. He obviously did that on purpose to see the misery. I continued walking until I got to the class. Naruto was already there, and so was Kakashi-sensei.

"Good. Now that you both are here, you can start cleaning the lab. The faster you start, the faster you'll get home."

"Ok. Ok. Ok, sensei." I and Naruto went to the lab room of the class and began to clean. We was completely silent. I didn't know what to say at all.

"So, you're a Hyuga right?"

"H-Hai. Nande?" I asked. Why did he ask if I was a Hyuga?

"Because...you really, don't seem like one." What? What does he mean? "What I mean is, the Hyugas are all strict and mean, but you're an exception. How come you're so different?" I never thought someone would ask me that. Why am I different?

"W-Well, I can't really s-say. I'm just not...like t-them at all." Not to mention I hate to be them too. "I-Is that a b-bad thing?"

"Oh no, not at all. I think it's a good thing that you're not mean. You can't win affection being mean all the time." He's right about that. They Hyuags barely win affection because of their lack of kindness. Neji himself his mean but I don't even know how he win affections of girls here. I put all the equipment into one tray. I was having trouble picking it up because it was all glass, and the tray was large, too big for one person to carry.

"Let me help." Naruto walked by me and grabbed the other end of the big tray. We both took the tray to the storage area and sat it in it.

I saw that there was a piece of paper on the floor. I bent over and picked it up. "Ugh." I felt the pain in my side hit me as I picked up the paper and threw it away.

**NARUTO's POV**

I swear to God something is wrong with her? Why does she look like she's been hit by a giant bulldozer? Like someone beat her up?

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Hai. I-I am, really." She once again said.

After about 25 minutes, we had finished cleaning the room. Finally.

"You two did a great job. I feel like I should make you do this everytime we have a lab."

"Oh noooo...don't make us do that." Naruto said.

"Ok. Ok. Just don't make a mess again, ok? But for all the hard work, I will give you two an extra ten points on your next test. I won't tell the others though."

"THANK YOU, KAKASHI SENSEI!" I screamed loudly with tears in my eyes. I suddenly heard a loud thud. I turned around, and Hinata passed out right on the floor. What the hell?!

"Hey!" I ran towards her body. I lifted her upper body up with my arms. "Hey! Are you ok?!" There was no response. He listened for her breath. She's breathing, but barely.

"Take her to the nurse's office."

"That's what I plan on doing." Naruto lifted her entire body, and put her on his back. That way, he carried her to the nurse's office. He knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Hey, is anyone there?"

"Nurse is gone, Naruto." I turned my head. I saw Hinata's cousin or brother, Neji. "You can't take care of her."

"You can though. You see her everyday. Do you know that she always passes out like this?"

"I do, but why should I can about what happens anyway? She's weak, pathetic, and useless to the entire Hyuga. But if she's not home with groceries, she'll be in for something huge." I looked wide eyed at him. What does he mean that she'll be in for something huge? He then just walked off.

"You motherfucking cold, heartless son of a bitch!" I shouted down the hallway. This fucker made me so mad. Why treat her like this!? What did she ever do wrong?! I guess I'll have to take care of her by myself.

"I'll just take you to the hospital. It's not that far from here." I left the school with Hinata on my back, and with all my strength, I just ran over there as I carried her.

About 10 minutes later, I reached the hospital. I saw the faces on people's faces as I passed them up with Hinata on my back on my way to the hospital, and inside. I went to my parent's section of the hospital and ran across my mom.

"Naruto, there you ar- oh my god. What happened?"

"I don't know, she just passed out in detention. And the nurse was gone so I had to bring her all the way over here."

"Oh god. Go take care of her Naruto. I'll be there in a few minutes ok? Don't do anything stupid to her."

"I know, mom. I know better." I took her into one of the empty hospital rooms and laid her door on the bed. I closed the door. What's the reason for her passing out like that though? She passes ut like this a lot. I need to loose her sweatshirt.

While she was still unconscious, I removed the sweatshirt from her body and sat it in the chair. I saw a glimpse of her body, and it looked very...nice. Her body looks much similar to Shion's. Hinata's breasts are a bit larger than Shion's. But there's no time for thinking. I put my ear towards her chest, to feel a heartbeat.

"She has a heartbeat. Thank god." I looked around her body for any injuries. The first thing I saw were her arms. Her arms had numerous cuts on them. "These are not recent wounds. They're all dried up. Like she took care of it already." It was really disturbing seeing all those cuts on her arms. They could be the reason for her passing out. "Just incase, I'll have to look some more." I was fixing to lift her shirt up halfway, but instead, I met up with a slap straight to my face.

"Ouch!" I touched the reddness on my face. She lifted her body up and looked away. "What was that for!?"

"Y-You was...stripping me."

"No wait, that's not true. You passed out in class and I bought you here to check the reasons."

"W-What do you m-mean?" Did she forget that she passed out during detention? Or is she pretending so I wouldn't look. "I-I must g-get going. Father will g-get mad if I'm not h-home." She stood from the bed.

"No. I can't let you go like that. You're obviously injured. And I will help you one way or another."

"B-But..."

"Trust me, please. I just want to help you." Her expression changed. She was shocked. Was she shocked because I told her I wanted to help her? "Please." She reluchantly sat back down on the bed. "If you feel uncomfortable, I won't do anything. But I need to see your stomach and sides."

She stood there looking at me. She doesn't trust me at all.

"You have to trust me. I'll turn around." I had turned around. It sounded like she didn't do anything, but then heard shuffling.

"O-Ok." I turned back around. I looked at her completely wide eyed.

"What the fuck?" I put my head closer to her wounds. These are bruises. These bruises are completely covering her entire stomach and back. "This is...unbelievable. These bruises are completely covering your mid body." I lightly touched the wounds, and she immediately flinched. I don't know how to treat something like this. This is too much. Who did this to her?

"What...What happened?" She was silent.

"I-I had f-fallen down the stairs."

"Well you must've fallen a lot because these are some bad bruises. They're taking you almost your entire abdomen area! This is much worse than falling down stairs."

She was completely silent.

"My mom's a nurse and dad's a doctor. Bruises like these are the type you'll get when someone...beats you."

**HINATA'S POV**

I never thought that it would come to this, when he would have to see the wounds. Why did I have to pass out in detention?

"What really happened though?" he asked. I still didn't say anything. I don't really trust him. He seems like a very nice guy, with the perfect girlfriend. Why should I trust him? "Well, I'll just treat your wounds before they get worse."

"No. I'm fine really." I said as I tried to move away.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!" After those cold, harsh words towards him, I just swiftly ran out the room, knocking down everything he had on his tray. I ran down the hallways.

"Wait! Don't make this worse on yourself!" I heard Naruto running after me. I passed up the elevator because it's too slow in the hospital. I just went to the stairwell and ran down the stairs. I had lost so much balance that I fell down the stairs.

"Agh!" I hit the floor hard and was slightly dizzy. I got back up on my feet as quickly as I could and ran down the rest of the stairs. I still heard him coming.

"Hinata!?" I threw the doors of the stairwell wide open and continued on running. Passing up a lot of people looking crazy and mean towards me. I finally reached the entrance and got out the hospital, feeling free. I panted and ran the rest of the way.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Well, pursuing was a complete failure. I was outside the hospital, and she was really gone. I cursed myself for pushing her into telling me who hurt her.

"FUCK!" I shouted angerly. How the hell somwone as injured as her run so damn fast? It's like she adores the pain. "Fuck." I went back inside the hospital on the fifth floor.

Mom came dashing right towards me.

"Naruto! There's a mess in the room!"

"I know. Sorry. She kinda escaped. I ran after her but she was far gone."

"Aw. Did you find out wha was wrong with her?"

"Well, you see..."

**HINATA'S POV**

I ran as far as I could from the hospital. I stopped when I entered a dark place, hoping that no one would find me. I was very worn out and tired. I panted for like the next few minutes.

I leaned on the red bricked wall and slid down it untl my butt landed on the ground.

I honestly couldn't believe what just happened. He wanted to help me? That's...that's all lies. Because no one never wanted to help me. No one. No one cares for a weak, pathetic, useless Hyuga like me. But...whether someone helps me or not, I will still end up getting hurt by the people who 'helps' me. Who knows. My therapist may even do the same thing. Just like the rest of them. I will not fall for this again.

I looked at the cuts on my arms and looked up the building. It's not a large building, but...it will do definally. It's about 4 stories long.

I stood up from the ground and walked up the stairs that's on side of the building. When I reached the top, I stood right on the edge of the building, letting the wind flow through my hair. I felt a, extremely sharp pain in my stomach and ribs. I will take care of this now, before someone sees and tries to stop me.

I bent over and drew out a small knife that I placed in my sock. I gripped on it hard as I held the sharp point towards my stomach.

"Ok, here I go." I held the knife back, and I swiftly pushed it towards my stomach.

* * *

**Oh god. I'm not even sure how often I'll be uploading. If you were in my shoes, you'd be like 'Oh my god, this is too much damn work!' since I'm in school worrying about all this work, getting my drivers' license, being a co-captain for my team, and typing stories. Believe me, it's an awful lot. But I love to type stories because it's something I do when I bored besides just doddling pictures.**

**So anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. After uploading two chapters, I saw the many favorites I got and went like 'Wow. I came up with a brilliant ass plot.' And also for the comments. Stay tuned for what will happen next. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Rape

**Suicidal & Pregnant**

Chapter 4: The Rape

**WARNING: DISTURBING RAPE SCENE! **

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Wow, it was that bad?" My mom asked.

I nodded. "It was. I asked, but she wouldn't tell me what happened. She just ran out the room after I asked."

"Damn. Running around with such wounds can be really dangerous. Does her father even aware of the wounds?"

"I guess not." I said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. But we will have to get her back here whether she likes it or not. Carrying all that can be very dangerous. It will decrease her blood flow and it may even kill her. I know where the Hyuga Mansion is. Maybe I can stop by and help her tomorrow. How does that sound?" She asked as she out her hand on my shoulder.

"Yea. That sounds good. I'll come too."

"Alright sweetie. Don't worry." She gave me her word, and I believe her.

**HINATA's POV **

It was very dark. I saw nothing but a bunch of darkness, not one speck of light. But for some reason. I felt no type of pain in her stomach, only head. I didn't stab myself in the head though. I didn't stab myself at all.

I heard some noises in my background...and it felt like I was laying on something very soft. Like a bed. Could I be in the hospital again?

And the scent...it smelled like cigarettes.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was slightly dizzy as I opened them. I couldn't see anything. After a few seconds of blurriness, I was finally able to see clearly. The place I was in was definally dark. I wasn't outside, but inside what looks like...someone's apartment or room.

I lifted up my body slowly and responded with pain. My bruises were still incredibly killing my side. I lifted up my shirt and saw that my bruises were completely covered by bandages.

"E-Eh? W-Who did t-this?"

"That would be me." I looked around as I heard the voice. It was a deep, male voice. I then saw the body of the person, but I couldn't see him completely because it was dark.

"W-Who are you?"

"That's really none of your concern. More important, what is a pretty Hyuga girl like you doing trying to stab yourself?" I lowered my head and didn't say anything at first. "I covered up those awful wounds. It looks like you've been carrying those for a long while."

"H-Hai. I-I have."

"You should've gotton that taken care of. Could kill you, princess." Did this guy that I can't see just...call me a princess?

"W-Well..t-thank you v-very, sir. But..I-I should be getting going now."

"Oh no. You can't go just yet. You're still injured." I heard that weird tone in his voice that made me very uncomfortable. I'm in a man's dark house. I can't be here.

"I-I'm fine." I flipped my legs to the floor and stood up. But I heard loud footsteps come towards me. I felt him right in front of me with his breath stank from cigarettes breathing in my face.

"I'm trying to help you sweetheart. There's really no way I would let you go out there all alone. Without giving you a nice gift. A gift that you will treasure forever." Now I was really getting nervous and scared. This man was scaring me. I felt his cold hard grab my waist. I flinched and pushed him away from me.

"No!" He was on the ground and I ran towards the doors with the balcony. I tried to open the doors but it was locked. I banged hard on the window.

"HELP! HELP! HEEEELP!" I heard his footsteps run towards me. He grabbed me from behind and lifted me up. I was struggling hard getting away from hit. Throwing kicks and punches, hoping I would release from his grip. But I couldn't. He was much too strong for me.

I felt myself being thrown back on the bed and I sharp slap hit my face.

"Shut up!" I immediately shutted up when he slapped me very hard. It stung hard like a bee. "Don't try an escape from here, because you will definaly pay."I gulped hard.

"W-What are you going to do to me?"

"Just a little something." He said slowly as he climbed ontop of me. "Something I've wanted to do a long time ago. Eversince I first set eye on your beautiful, sexy self."

His cold hand touch my body. I had shivered as he just bought his mouth to my neck. I felt him kissing and biting on my neck very hard. And it hurted. I tried to bring myself to scream. But before I did, he covered my mouth.

"Don't even try. If you do, you will feel much more pain then you already are feeling. I have always wondered what a Hyuga body felt like." the guy infront of me put his hand on my face, and trailed it down as he began to kiss me. He started from my face and was trailing down. Bitting my neck and collarbone. I was shivering from the kisses because it felt so horrible. He then stopped, and I felt his hands touch on my breasts. "Hn, very soft, Hyuga. I wonder what it feels like when bare."

"No! Stop!"

"Shut up!" He had slapped me again. It hurt so bad that I couldn't even move from it. Being almost knocked unconsious by his slap, I felt practically life my shirt off and my bra. He responded with a pur. "Wow." I looked towards me and whispered in my ear. "Trust me, you'll love this." He was putting his cold hands on my bare breasts and just groping. He was groping hard that it almost hurted! I was so desperate for help! I still tried to scream but I ended up getting slapped again. He then put his fingers on my nipples and rubbing them hard. "You should be enjoying this. But instead, you're responding to these touches in pain and despair." He still was rubbing my nipples and he put his mouth on them and began to suck them., It felt like he was biting it and it hurted a lot. When he removed his mouth, I saw him lick his lips. "Mmm, you taste good. But there's till more to go sweet sweet princess."

I felt him roughly turn me over. I was now on my stomach. I then felt his hands trying to pull of my pants.

"Nooo!"

"Shut up!" I got punched in the face this time. My pants were coming off hard and fast, including my underwear. I knew what was coming, but I just couldn't escape it! I heard a bunch of rustle, sound like he's taking off his pants. A felt his cold hands touching my butt as he was inserting his penis enter into my vagina from behind. It hurt so much that couldn't even handle it.

"AHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me.

"Shut the fuck up!" I received two blows in my head, and I couldn't do no more screaming. I felt blood coming all down my head towards my eyes and nose. He started pushing forward inside of me and was pushing really hard. So hard that it really hurt me! He was speeding up and going faster and faster and faster. I felt like I was in even more of a hellhole than at the Hyuga Mansion. Having my father beat me all the time, girls bully me at school, and now, I'm being raped by a man I can not see. I heard his breathing really start to become faster.

"Ahhhh..." I heard him moan hard as he release is disgusting sperm inside of me. I felt extremely violated. As he pulled his penis out of me, I felt so much pain in my vaginal area. Like I was torn all around it and that I was bleeding hard. I completely lost my virginity, to a rapist.

"Hnhnhn, that was fun, princess." I heard him whisper into my ear. "Usually when I do this, I would kill afterwards to hide evidence. But since you're a useless little beautiful princess. I will let you live."

I was in too much pain. I couldn't move nor speak. All I could move were my eyes. I just felt myself then pass out in the bed. Not even knowing what will happen next at all.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I got home by about 9. I did all my homework at the hospital so I was just relaxing in my room. I laid on my bed. Being tired from being awake all damn day.

Not to mention it also started thundering and raining outside out of nowhere. It was beautiful earlier, now the sky is pissed. Probably pissed at me for not being able to help that girl. I sighed.

"Why did she have to run? How come she couldn't tell me what happened to her? Was she...that scared?" Yea, she was probably just very scared.

I turned to my side on my best. I looked on my nightstand and saw a picture of me and Shion. She had her usual, beautiful, angelic smile, and so did I myself. I breaks me to see this picture, considering we are not together after four years. I put the picture frame down, to cover the picture.

I reminisced of all the fun that we had going out. We always went out eating, to the movies, to the beach, to the museums, to the park, by each others house, everything. We both even lost our virginity because we've gone out for so long. Right now, it seemed like all of that was for nothing. Finding her by her house, with another guy is like very hard to go through. My friends and parents had been trying their hardest to put me through it, but it's just not enough.

I got out my bed and walked towards my window. It was definally raining very hard, and I'm still wondering about Hinata.

"I wonder how she's doing right now." I'm so busy worrying about her. How come I am really worried about her? Even though I barely know a damn thing about her?

**HINATA'S POV**

It was very dark and very wet out there. After his painful rape and me being knocked unconscious, I had snuck out his house. I am now currently trying to find my way home in the rain.

It was much to dark that I didn't know where I was at all. As I walked by the walls, I leaned on the walls. My clothes were all torn from the rape, so I'm already walking around exposed a little bit. My legs showing, a little bit of underwear, and my bra.

I've walked for about an hour in the rain already. I couldn't move anymore. I went in between two stores into an opening, and slid down on the wall until I hit the ground. I felt tears move freely out of my eyes as I sat there...in so much pain. Even worse pain than what I get from father and the girls.

Why did I not kill myself? Why the fuck did that guy stop me from killing myself, if he was going to do to me? Why did he even heal my wounds, if he was going to do to me? Why did he let me live, when he could've just killed me right there and got it over with?

Whatever the reason is, it's just very exotic and strange. I sat there, really sobbing my face off. I just couldn't face what will happen when I get home or at school. And I can't kill myself right now because I can barely move. What will I do? I cried even more and more.

After a few minutes of my sorrow and despair, I stood back up and continued trying to find my way home, with the pain still rushing inside of me.

After about 30 more minutes, I found my way to the mansion. It was still raining very hard, and I couldn't really enter through the front because I would be very suicidal. The only other place I could enter from is the balcony of my room, which in on the second floor onside of the mansion. I got to the side of mansion within 10 minutes. There was a ladder onside of the house. Even though I was much too weak to even pick it up, I did my best to pick it up anyways. I used every leftover energy I had to pick it up and have to top land onside of my window.

I began to try to climb. I climbed very slowly because of my pain. As I lifted my legs, the pain just kept getting so much worse and worse.

"Agh!" My stomach pain was so bad that my legs slipped from the later. I almost fell from it but caught my balance before I fell. When I reached the top, I lifted my legs to the side to land on the balcony. When my both my legs landed, I just collapsed to the ground. I panted very hard.

"A-Almost..." I lifted my hand up to the knob and opened the door. Of course I was struggling from this. I got my door to open and I crawled in there, relived to feel the comfortable hard floor of my room. I cried more in relief.

I crawled into my bathroom and turned on the shower. Before I got in, I looked at my wound on my head. Giving me three punches and two slaps, my face was bloody and my face was very dry from all the crying. Even now, I still continued.

As I stood in the shower, I was leaning on the wall, crying even more. I couldn't stop crying the entire time in the shower. I looked down at my vaginal area. There was still blood coming out from down there. And it still hurt really bad. I was all torn and everything.

"S-Someday..." I said as I continued on sobbing, "I'll really have to do it."

* * *

**So sad. Writing rape scenes are really hard for some reason. Sorry if it's not that good though. Not really used to writing something like this. I'm sorry this had to happen to her but you know, it's all apart of the story. I even put up the warning because I can understand how people are sensitive about rape. I am too as young as I am, but I did my best. So anyways, review please if you may. **


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi there everyone. How's it going? Hope things been going well with you guys lately. I wanted to let you know that for all three of my stories, progress will be slower. I'll be uploading this author's note on all three of the stories. So my classes in school just pile me up with work, my friends and I have this extremely hard project due in November for a contest, and I have a job. So it will be difficult to upload a lot. With all this, I'm like 'Oh Sweet Jesus, this will be my most busiest year.' There may be possibilities where instead of working on all three at once, I would have to concentrate on one story for a whole week, then the next week concentrate on a different story.**

**But I have started on the next chapter for S&P and NDH. Can't tell you exactly when it'll be uploaded but it'll be soon. ****So I'll be back for another chapter of one of the stories soon. Thanks for your patience and any concerns. **


	6. Chapter 5: Naruto's Birthday

**Suicidal & Pregnant**

Chapter 5: Naruto's Birthday

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter for this story. I know some of yall was upset at the last chapter because it was the rape chapter and I understand completely. BUT, I've had a couple of people who made good points in my reviews. They mentioned how people got offended by the chapter and upset when I mentioned the word 'rape' about three times. Word of advice, if you are the types that don't really like to read stories with rape in it, don't read it, because I completely understand. I care about what people think of the word, which is why I warned about it in the summary. It's rated M for a lot of reasons. Since it's one of those stories where it seems like bad things always happen, you'll guarantee that there will be happiness later on. So anyways, thanks to the two that made those really good points. I'll remember it. And thanks to the others that have reviewed too. :-D And I know there's a lot of people that's wondering who the rapist was. As the story goes on, there will be tiny tiny hints. Anyways, since I'm doing a whole lot of talking, enjoy today's chapter. **

* * *

**NARUTO's POV**

It was Friday, already it was lunch time. It was just another typical day at the school. Nothing new, nothing less, except for the fact that Hinata wasn't there today. Usually she's here everyday. Just yesterday, she was having wound issues that she didn't want to explain to anyone about. Now she's not here? Maybe she got infected and stayed home.

"Naruto."

And Shion of course wasn't there either. She hasn't been at school since our breakup last week.

Not to mention it's my birthday too, so I've been getting happy birthdays all over the school. From Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and the rest of them. I'm 16 now, but still practically young since everyone else turned 16 before I did. And the guys said they would take me somewhere tonight. I wonder where though.

"Naruto."

I don't know why the fuck people make a big deal of our breakup saying that our relationship should've lasted a lifetime.

"NARUTO! EARTH TO NARUTO! DAYDREAMING ASS!" Sasuke's loud as scream knocked me out of my thoughts. I jumped high into the air.

"Goddamn Sasuke. How long you've been there?"

"Well you past up the cafeteria so I had to chase after your ass."

"Sorry about that. I was just...really thinking about where you guys said you'll take me to." I laughed nervously. Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever. The others serving lunch detention for sleeping in class and Shino is making a up test."

"Oh, so it's just us two today huh?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. "Want to go on the roof?"

"Sure." Sasuke and I walked towards the stairs that led to the roof. We was pretty silent. I wasn't sure about if I should tell him about what happened yesterday or not. I know he hates Hyugas, but he may not know much about Hinata as he think he does.

"Say. Can I tell you a strange thing that happened yesterday?" He looked at me curiously.

"You're asking me like it's something very serious."

"Well, it is serious actually." My facial expression held a kind of a sad look, still from yesterday.

"What is it?" We currently walked up the stairs to the roof.

"Remember when I told that I had to stay afterschool for detenntion yesterday?" Sasuke nodded. He opened the door to the roof and we sat down, leaning on the walls.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, my partner was Hinata."

"So?" Yep, he's really careless about her. I sighed.

"When we finished cleaning she all of a sudden passed out in the room. So I brought her to the Hospital. I observed her body and I saw that she had...a bunch of cuts on her arms?"

"Cuts?" he asked.

"Yea. But that's not all, when I really looked, she had bruises that covered up almost her entire stomach. Some looked like they've been there for awhile, and others she just got. I thought it was much too unusual so I asked who gave her those bruises, but she just...ran out the hospital." Sasuke was silent.

"I honestly don't care about her at all. Because she's apart of them, just makes her carry around the hate as much as they do."

"But Sasuke, have you ever thought about that it's more of the person than just being apart of the family?"

"It doesn't matter. They killed my granddad, but they weren't found guilty for it. Granddad was an extremely fun person to be around when I was a kid, then he all of a sudden disappeared for my world. The Hyugas were responsible because they broke in and killed him." I forgot about that. I was there when it happened. Playing by his house with action figures. Then all of a sudden, a major broke in happened and killed about 3 people in the family. "Whatever you saw on her, was probably just shit coming for her, for her family ruining mine."

I really can't believe Sasuke is talking like this. I know she didn't do anything wrong. She looks too innocent. Plus she was possibly a child when this happened, so why the fuck is her blaming her?

"Well, anyways, mom and I are going to stop at the mansion after school to check on her. Because I really hate to leave her wounded like that."

"You're just wasting your time."

"No I'm not. I'm just trying to help out someone! Which is something you hardly do! It doesn't matter if she a bad person or not, that don't stop me from helping!" I yelled in his face. Sasuke didn't say anything. He looked like he was thinking about something, but I didn't say anything else. Even though I felt guilty for yelling.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's fine. I...had that coming." He sounded mad when he said that. It was awkward because I never really yelled at him before.

* * *

School ended after the last two classes. I was already at the hospital, awaiting for mom so we could head to the mansion.

"There you are, Naruto." her red hair was just very visible for anyone to catch. Probably why dad fell for her. "Happy birthday my man!" I shouted for the whole hallway to hear and she just jumped and hugged me.

"Thanks, mom."

"I got you this on my way over here." She handed me a gift bag. Wasn't that big, but small stuff are always good stuff. I opened it and it was a black headband. A black headband with the Leaf City's symbol on it.

"Wow." I put it on. "How does it look?"

"It makes you look like you're a boss!" she said with enthusiasm. I hugged her.

"Thanks. I love it. You know, the guys said they're going to take me somewhere today. But didn't say where yet. I was wondering if we can still like...go check on her."

"Oh about that. I called the mansion earlier. They said she's not there. She didn't go to school today but went somewhere else." she said.

"Did they say where?"

"Apparently, they were being so secretive that they didn't even say where she was. Unless they're lying...because Hyugas do lie a lot. Fuck." she whispered. How the hell are we going to find her if we don't know where she is? Did she even make it home yesterday after running out the hospital? "I'll call again tomorrow, hope they will be more specific this time. You go out and have fun."

"Alright. Thanks mom. Imma just stay here for awhile since they're not coming until like...4:30. Where's dad?"

"He's performing heart surgery on a little 8-year-old boy."

"Wow."

"I know. Makes me so proud to have someone like him as a husband!" Mom squealed. "Well I'm getting back to work. Go rest up." She walked away. Mom had always been those mixed emotion person. She's mad one second, and another second. She gets happy. Sheesh, that's why dad says I act so much like her. I walked into one of the guest rooms and sat in there. I plugged in my headphones and began listening to my music.

"I wonder where they're going to take me?" It isn't often I go with my friends on my birthday. It's usually always just me and Shion. I'm surprised they even wanted to do this with me. After sitting here for like 5 minutes, I drifted off to sleep.

About an hour later, I woke up to the sound of my vibrating phone. I caller id said it was Sasuke. I clicked the talk button.

"Hello? ...Alright, I'll be right down." I hung up the phone and headed to the first floor.

When I walked out the doors, an SUV was right infront the hospital. Shikamaru's dad's car. He must be letting him borrow it for the day. The door was opened by Kiba.

"Well, lets go!" Kiba yelled. I climbed into the car. Shino, Sasuke, Chouji were also in the car.

"Buckle up, Naruto. We'll be in here for about 30 minutes." Shikamaru commanded. I did as he said and put on the seatbelt. He then drove away from the hospital to...wherever he's taking us.

"This is going to be fun, Naruto. Where we're going, you'll have the best time of your life since your mom gave you life!" Kiba yelled. Like wow, for Kiba to say something so...actually, that made kind of sense surprisingly.

"It's THAT exciting? I'm sitting here thinking that you guys are taking me out to eat or something." I said as a did a small smile.

"Even better." Chouji said. What could be better I wonder? Arcades probably, movies maybe, laser tag...too anxious. After sitting in the car for about 30 minutes, we arrived at what looked like an amusement park. I was extremely amazed by this

"Wow!" I shouted. "Are you guys fucking serious!?"

"You was the one that always wanted to come here anyways." Sasuke said. I couldn't help but really grin at them. I'm standing for an amusement park for the first time in my fucking life. I didn't even know they open on Fridays.

We stood in the line to get in for about...5 minutes through the VIP session.

"Wow, this is really cool. I never thought I would ever come here. And you had VIP tickets too? How were you guys able to do it?" I asked.

"Sasuke of course. Since he's the wealthiest one here, he was able to afford to give us the VIP entrance." Shikamaru responded as he looked towards Sasuke, who stood witht he straight face. I looked straight at him. After arguing with him, he would still do this for me?

"Thanks man."

"Yea. Yea. Come on, let's just do our mission here already. To have fun."

"YEA!"

* * *

**HINATA's POV**

I laid on my bed inside my room. I have been in that position for pretty much the entire day. I kept my door locked so that no one wouldn't bother me, not even father. I haven't heard from him all day, but I know he will be extremely mad for not going to school today, but I don't really care.

My face was halfway buried in the pillow, and the rest of my body stood completely still on the bed, as if I was more dead than alive. The cool air from my open balcony door flew in.

Despite me laying here the entire day, I knew it was late by the cool air. I lifted my head up a bit, to look at the digital alarm clock on my nightstand. 5:43 P.M. My head fell back on my pillow and I heard a knock on my door.

"Hinata? It's me, Hanabi."

I haven't heard from Hanabi all day. She must know that I've been here the whole time she's been at school. I lifted my body up, swung my legs to the floor, and stood. I walked slowly to the door, with limps in between. I tried to make myself walk properly so Hanabi would suspect anything. I opened the door. It was definally Hanabi.

"May I come in please?" I nodded slowly. I let her in. She sat to the chair by my desk..as I still stood by the door as I closed it, and locked it. I slowly walked to my bed, trying my best to hold myself up from limping. I sat back on my bed, and looked as Hanabi's eyes looked straight into mine.

"I noticed that you...didn't get home last night. Did something happen?" She can't know about what happened.

"No. I...I kinda passed out in school and was bought to the hospital. I was t-there almost all night." It's a part lie and part truth. What could be worse?

"Really?" She asked. It sounded like she had doubts for what I said. But, what else is there to say? I nodded. "Oh. If you say so. I thought something bad happened to you...like you...tried to kill yourself again."

"N-No. I didn't. I was just taken to the hospital."

"Oh, that's good."

"W-What did...father say?"

"He...was very mad when you wasn't at home with the groceries last night, so he made Neji go get the groceries, and Neji himself wasn't even happy with the job." Neji is never happy about anything. Most the time he's busy criticizing me and doing martial arts, now he' mad because father asked him to do something for once? "Made no sense for him to get mad. it's not like he does anything." Exactly. Neji's so cold that I know he wouldn't give a big damn if I would've told him I was raped. I gulped because I knew something would come for me from father soon.

I stood from my bed and walked to the balcony. I felt Hanabi staring t me from behind. The sky was pink and the wind blew softly to my face and pained up body, which actually felt kind of good. I couldn't help but remember Naruto. He spoke to me yesterday for the first time, we were partners in Science, had detention together, and he bought me to the hospital.

I was very surprised when all this happened in one day, because no one had ever done this for me. But now...I extremely regret leaving that hospital.

As I thought that event, I clenched my fist, and felt tears roll down my cheek once again. I forgotton that Hanabi was here so before more released themelves from my red, puffy eyes. I couldn't help but...wonder what he could be doing right now.

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV**

This day was very amazing. I've had the most fun in a long while! I rode the biggest rides in the park and of course won a lot of prizes from game booths. The faces the guys made on the rides were priceless, especially Sasuke's. He kept hiding his scream face, but I know him well enough to know that Sasuke can't hide emotions as well as his brother can.

Chouji had his 'I have to puke' face as we were on the rides. But it doesn't stop him from continuing to ride on rides. Very weird and unusual. Shikamaru and Shino stayed pretty much emotionless the whole time, and Kiba is mister loud mouth. He yells on EVERY ride, but he always have the fun though.

Even though Shion wasn't around, today was still just...fun. After being there for a few hours, we had left.

"This day isn't over yet, Naruto. There's one more thing we have to do."

"What's that?" I asked Shikamaru.

"You'll see." Shikamaru bought us to my house. When we walked in, I was greeted by a huge 'SURPRISE!' from mom and dad. They then took us in the dining room. We waited there for about five minutes until my parents came out with bright lights filling the room.

"Oh wow!" I shouted as they sat the cake infornt of me.

They all sang happy birthday to me

"Make a wish sweetie!" my mom shouted. I sat there for a moment to think of a wish.

"I wish, that I can be a young doctor just like father!" with that, I blew out the sixteen candles they put on the cake. Everyone cheered on for me as I sat there with a gigantic smile on my face. After, I did the honor to cut the cake and handed it out to everyone. Along with the ice cream.

"So son, what did you think of this day?" my father, Minato, asked. He looks a lot like me that you can't mistake him being my father at all.

"It was really great. The best. Honestly, I didn't think you guys would do this for, for the less I've done for you. Did you all plan this?"

"Well, Shikamaru called us and told us the plan yall had, so we made arrangements with what time you would do this and that, and end with him being greeted by a birthday cake." mom explained.

"Really? Wow, thanks guys." I said as I looked towards them with a warm expression.

"It's fine, Naruto. We're wanted you to have best days. And of course...get you out of your depression." Chouji said. To get me out of my depression huh. I smiled.

"Well, it worked. Thanks again guys. You're really the bestest friends I've had. You too, mom and dad."

"No problem, son." dad said as he tapped my head. For the rest of night, we all just either talked a lot or played video games. Until aroun 11 when they left. This day was great. I'm starting to really get over my depression now, because I always forget that I had friends that's by my side for everything that happens to me, and I regret that I haven't been by their side much. And it took until today for them to give me that message.

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the shower and removed my shirt. I saw my tattoo stapled to me arm of mine and Shion's name.

"I forgot this was here...there's no way I'm getting it off though." I sighed. I removed the rest of my clothes and got in the shower and let the water fall on my body. I still couldn't help to remember about that girl, Hinata. Like...is she ok? She wasn't at school at all today, and she ran from me yesterday. I really hope nothing bad happened to her. And those cuts on her arms. What were all those about? And the bruises also. It's just really glued in my head how someone could have all those injuries. I have to keep a close eye on her because her health can be in grave danger.


End file.
